


Vakáció

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [29]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, One True Pairing, Short One Shot, True Love, Vacation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Reita tömény undorral az arcán bámult ki az ablakon. Szívott egy utolsót a cigarettájából, majd eloltotta az ablakpárkányon lévő hamutálban, idegesen fújva ki a füstöt. Nem tetszett neki a kilátás, egy cseppet sem, nem tudta elhinni, hogy megengedte Uruhának, hogy elrángassa ide."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vakáció

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720779) by [sztikerami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami). 



> Van még néhány ilyen régi ficem, sorban teszem őket fel, hogy ne maradjon ki semmi. :) Így legalább most sok friss van, nem csak heti egy... akkor is, ha ezek többnyire csak ilyen romantikus kis szösszenetek. ^^" Remélem, néhányatoknak szerezhetek velük pár szívmelengető percet.

Reita tömény undorral az arcán bámult ki az ablakon. Szívott egy utolsót a cigarettájából, majd eloltotta az ablakpárkányon lévő hamutálban, idegesen fújva ki a füstöt. Nem tetszett neki a kilátás, egy cseppet sem, nem tudta elhinni, hogy megengedte Uruhának, hogy elrángassa ide.

\- Mi van veled? - kérdezte Uruha felvont szemöldökkel, miközben a szőke férfi mögé lépett és átkarolva őt a nyaka hajlatába hajtotta fejét. Reita sóhajtott egy nagyot, és a gitáros mellkasának dőlt.

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy ide hoztál - motyogta, de nyoma sem volt haragnak a hangjában. Azt már elmosták a gitáros gyengéd érintései.

\- Ritkán van egyhuzamban ennyi szabadnapunk. Ki akartam használni az alkalmat, hogy megszökhessek Tokióból, veled együtt - vont vállat a gitáros, és egy szeretetteljes kis csókot nyomott a basszusgitáros vállára. Nem értette, miért nem tetszett Reitának ez a vakáció.

\- Ezzel nem tudok vitatkozni - bólintott a szőke, és lehunyva szemeit közelebb húzódott a másikhoz. - De választhattál volna jobb helyet is.

\- Miért? Mi a baj Disneylanddel? - kérdezte a gitáros. Tényleg fogalma sem volt, és az igazat megvallva, nem is érdekelte igazán. - Azért ide hoztalak, mert ez volt az egyetlen olyan szálláshely, ahol ilyen hatalmas ágyat találni - mutatott az igencsak impozáns bútordarabra.

Tényleg hatalmas volt, még Reitának is be kellett ismernie, hogy tetszik neki. Szóval az ágy rendbe volt, de akkor sem tetszett neki a hely. Szívből utálta a Disney-t, semmi kedve nem volt kimenni abba a habos-babos vidámparkba. Nem volt már kisgyerek.

\- Nem megyek ki oda - ismételte meg hangosan gondolatát, hogy tisztázza a dolgokat.

\- Én sem, szóval miért vágsz ilyen savanyú képet? Tök mindegy, hol vagyunk, úgysem fogjuk elhagyni ezt a hotelszobát - vigyorgott Uruha, és a kezei máris Reita pólója alatt voltak.


End file.
